


For I Have Sinned

by SpecialHell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: He doesn't go to confession anymore.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	For I Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

> You may have already seen this on my Twitter (@HellWrites) but I decided to post it here too.

He doesn't go to confession anymore. Since burying his mother, Steve can barely stand to be on Church grounds. That doesn't mean he's not penitent; just that he goes about it a different way now. In the dark, when the city has settled around him, and the only sound he has to focus on is the breathing of the one lying next to him.

This is where Steve speaks his sins.

Admits to mistakes and transgressions; both those he truly repents, and those he refuses to regret. He confesses to the crimes he truly believes are not wrong, and prays for a world where what's right and what's legal will align. Once all his failings are laid bare, he draws breath and falls silent. It's only then that the body next to his moves. A hand resting over his own, and breath moving his hair as a single kiss is pressed to his temple. This. More than anything else, this is what truly feels like clemency.

Bucky's name on his lips as he whispers goodnight may not be a prayer in the eyes of The Church, but Steve knows God hears him all the same.


End file.
